Debut: The origins of her
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: This is the story of singer/songwriter/actress Björk Guðmundsdóttir growing up alongside of Iceland. As she grows older Iceland finds himself falling in love with her. Sadly she doesn't return his feelings in the way he expected her to.
1. Chapter 1

The day was November 21 1965 and little did Iceland know he was going to get the biggest present ever in the history of his people's musical talent.

The day was oddly warm for autumn, and Hildur Rúna Hauksdóttir was giving birth to whom the world and Iceland would come to know as one of the most unique voices out there in singing. After hours of being in labor Hildur gave birth to a bouncing baby girl. Her husband at the time, Guðmundur Gunnarsson was right next to her with a bright smile on his face. Finally after agonizing months of waiting to see if this bundle of joy would live or not they decided to name her Björk Guðmundsdóttir and reviled it to the world that their daughter was named Birch.

Sadly a few years after Björk's parents divorced. It didn't really affect her, because to be honest most of her childhood was spent with her father and a bit with her mother. Her mother Hildur was quite irresponsible not that it bothered Birch but still she found it hard to live in that dump called an apartment with her mother, step father, her siblings and smoking poets. Yup her childhood was a breeze bouncing back and forth.

Meanwhile the country known as Iceland was quite busy dealing with the other Nordic countries and Arthur (England). Sure he was dedicated to his people, to the point where he assured every child born in his country had a respectable Icelandic name, but frankly Björk was just one person out of many in his country. He did however find her eyes interesting. After all her father was well known in his land, how could he not pay attention to his family?

۞

Björk was attending musical school when her life changed for the worse (in her case). She was asked to sing "I Love to Love" by Tina Charles in front of the whole class. Birch found it quite annoying really that her teacher not only made her do that but also recorded the song and sent it to the only radio station in Iceland. Once the big shot producers heard it they called up Björk's mother and asked them to let Björk produce an album, her debut album. Birch hated the idea but her mother insisted on it until Björk gave in.

Once they were there at the studio Birch realized something, the big guys who wanted her to sing more were just money leaching slugs. All types of performers were there, from magicians to snake eaters, anyone who did anything cool was called up to perform. She hated this, Birch wanted to make an album all on her own and do it because she was respected for who she was not for the sake of just using her to get money. Sadly as everyone knows Björk tends to be a bit…emotional when it comes to getting angry.

Finally when she had to sing nothing came out of her mouth she just quietly stood there scowling. Some of the music mixers found it cute however her manager did not. He stormed in there and shouted, "Björk why aren't you singing? Dammit sing-"

That's when he was interrupted by none other than Iceland. He had heard that a child with a very talented voice was about to produce an album. Oddly enough that child was daughter to none other than Guðmundur's daughter.

Iceland had placed a hand on the man's shoulder and stared at him with his fierce purple eyes. "Let me handle this Mr. Adamsson." The manager stepped out and left Iceland alone with little Björk.

She got off from the chair she was standing on and stared at the man. Who was this stranger? What did he want with her? Couldn't he see she was angry? She took a step towards him and looked up at him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Iceland smiled gently and got down to her level. He held a hand out. "Hello Björk, I'm Iceland, a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends?" He softly smiled at her.

Björk became stunned. Her father had told her about the countries being personified and that she shouldn't tell anyone she knew this. But this man, he was Iceland the country she was born in. Of course she can tell him she knows right? So Birch took his hand and somewhat gave a very weird handshake with both her hands and spoke timidly. "Um I know about you sir how you're a country. Did you come to tell me I should sing?"

Iceland laughed a bit and patted her head once his hands were free. "No I came to hear you sing, not to force you. I heard you had a lovely voice and I just had to come and see it. Sadly as I overheard, it seems you refuse to sing. Pity I really wanted to hear you." He looked at her deeply and smiled softly.

His whole being made Birch melt with joy. She always thought boys were just there to be slaves or to be daddies like hers. No but this man…he was a country! She just couldn't let him down now could she? Her anger died down and she smiled.

"Ah well I just wasn't ready…not yet. Now I am!" And with that Björk went back to singing and Iceland stepped out and watched her sing. Just for that moment she would enjoy singing this album, but just for that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since the album 'Björk' had been released. Birch simply hated that album. Everyone in school either teased her about it or wanted to be her friend because of it. The worst part was she was no longer allowed to visit her father anymore because of her mother getting worried he would influence her to be bad. Björk found her mother even more horrid after she said this. What right did she have to say this when she was the one who didn't pay the rent or take of her children? Thankfully Iceland taught Björk how to pay bills, wash clothing, clean dishes, and everything else she needed to know.

By now Birch had been a part of a few bands like Spit and Snot, Exodus, and Cork the Bitch's Ass. She was going to join a new band called KUKL which was super rocking as Birch would say to Iceland. Iceland had been visiting Björk since that day in the studio and she would often tell him her plans for the future, how things were going and how much she wanted to be an owl so she could just fly away from her family and live in the tree. She even told him that if that ever happen he could keep her as a pet.

Iceland just laughed at all this. Not that he was making fun of her dreams or anything (because he did support her 100%) it's just that he found them amusing. Iceland would have never expected someone from his land to have so much imagination and ambition. He was quite proud of her and frankly he felt himself falling in love with her more and more each day. Not in a perverted sense, after all she was a teenager at the time! (Not like he wasn't but still.)

Sadly for Iceland Birch had no interest in him or boys until she met Thor Eldon who captivated her. Never had she seen someone so handsome. He took her breath away and made her get tingly feelings. Immediately when she met him she asked him out and he said yes. Birch quickly went to Iceland's house and told him everything.

"I am so happy! I am going to run away from home and I am going to live with him and the other members of KUKL." Björk at the time was sixteen and she had her hair somewhat short. Sure she was the tomboy we all knew and love but at the time she was barely getting curves and what some might call 'sex appeal'.

Iceland worried about her. She just met this person and she wanted to move in with him. So putting a tough yet gently hand on her shoulder he spoke to her eye to eye. "Björk I don't think you should do this. This sounds like a very bad idea you could be seriously hurt. If you're going to run away you should stay with me."

Björk quite frankly didn't like the idea. If she was going to run away why couldn't she just go with Thor? However she did not argue with Iceland, he had quite the temper. Plus he was her friend so no point in fighting. So she agreed and ran away from home for a few months and stayed with Iceland.

When Birch finally returned home her mother Hildur exploded and practically wanted to hit her daughter. However when she did show up she came with Iceland who explained the whole thing to her mother.

"Please Mrs. Hildur try to understand Björk was alright she was with me. Nothing happened to her. Please if I must I'll pay any damages or anything. Just please don't be mad with Björk." Her mother sighed and allowed Birch to return home and dismissed the country. To be honest the woman hated what her country did. After all she was a hippie who protested many things. But even so she was very strict with her daughter.

۞

Three years had passed since the formation of KUKL, the breakup of the band, the formation of Bad Taste and the renaming of Bad Taste to KUKL (which would later be renamed Bad Taste). Björk was nineteen and had been staying with Iceland for a couple of months with Thor. She was pregnant with her son to be son Sindri and was having the time of her life. Thor on the other hand wasn't and wanted to be free. Not that he didn't love Birch or anything but…a man needs his freedom.

Iceland was alright with this. If it made Björk happy to be with him and Thor under his roof he didn't mind. What love does to you sometimes right? He did not however get along with Thor.

۞

It had been about two years since Thor broke up with Björk and she had her son. She was living with Iceland however she wanted to move to England. But first she wanted to produce an album all by herself so she grabbed her little black book which contained about five songs and began to write 'Venus as a Boy'. To be honest she had no true feelings for Iceland however she did love him as a friend. But something about losing Thor made her lust for something, for someone. That person happened to be Iceland. However she knew she could never have sex with him for many many reasons. First he was a country, how could she be sure he even had a cock? Second he was her friend. Third she didn't want to use him just for a cheap ride. If she was that horny she could masterbate!

So Birch decided to let out her feelings through a song. She simply titled the page as 'Venus as A Boy'. Fifteen minutes passed and all Birch did was stare at the paper. Stare and stare. "Oh I can't take it anymore!" Perhaps she could talk to her friend Jóga, but when she was about to head out she encountered none other than Francis Bonnefoy who would of course take her hand and kiss it gently.

"Why hello there mon cheri. How are you on this beautiful day~ ? Don't tell me your going out all alone. Let me join you non ?" As quickly as Francis put her hand to his mouth, she quickly swiped it away and walked past him. The nerve of that asshole!

"Sorry to ruin your fun France but I'm a bit busy. Also I would prefer it if you stopped trying to fuck me. I have a son you know." Björk stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Not that she had never dreamt of being with the man but he just didn't have the personality. Plus it seemed as if he fucked everything that walked. Not that Birch didn't either (in the sense of having sex with the opposite sex; to be honest she was bisexual like him. However since he fucked everything that walked it meant he had a thing for children and that scared the crap out of Birch. Sure he had played with Sindri once in a while and not that she suspected him of doing anything but still, a mother has to take care of her child.

Her short hair became a mess and she slapped his hand away. Birch turned around, grabbed her bag, and slowly began to walk away. However Francis stopped her by picking up her black book.

"Venus as a Boy. Oh mon the title is beautiful! Don't tell me you are dedicating it to Iceland now are you?" A smirk bounced on his lips and he made his way towards the Icelander. She growled a bit and snatched the book away from him. 'Fucking retarded animal' she thought.

"What do you care if I am? What's it to you?" She quickly closed the book and shoved it into her purse. Birch decided to head out by running but she was stopped by France who managed to pin her against a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys looks like I'm at the third chapter! Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I just want to say that I had a lot of help from the library's here in Iceland, the books helped me a lot with Bjork info. Also at the last chapter I'll post all the songs Birch has dedicated to Icy. Also through this chapter and the next you should be listing to Bjork's Venus as a Boy. Here's a link to the live version: .com/watch?v=nkuY97CUCCs. You should really hear it!**

Well this isn't what Björk expected. To be pinned to the wall by France and to be blushing. Nope she did not expect this at all. First she thought about tearing away his eyeballs and selling them to homeless guys so they could put them in jars full of whiskey and claim those eyes belonged to John Lennon but with the way he was staring her down and how close he was to tearing away her shirt and fondling her breasts just made Birch nervous. Sure she was impressed with this guy the first time she meet him, but she got over it quickly when she saw him flirting with Thor. Thor out of all people. _Thor out of all people! _Not only was he hitting on her husband but he did it right in front of their son! What an animal really.

Now she was stuck and had no chances of escaping. Francis lowered his head right next to her neck and kissed it gently. Then he proceeded to her ear. Right when she was about to speak Francis spoke softly and gently to her. "It is a miracle non that Iceland let you get away. If I were him I would have won you over quickly and made you my lover belle. However since I respect true love when I see it I want to help you get with Iceland~" He had a wicked smile on him when he said that.

Björk blushed more than she already was. Her face felt like a hot and steamy volcano ready to erupt and pour all over the man in front of her. "I don't love him that way France. Sure I like him in some sense, b-but I don't love him…" She finally cooled down and hung her head. After minutes of still being trapped by Francis, Birch raised her head and managed to grip his chin and bring him down onto the floor.

As she laid on top of him, Björk gently caressed his lips then let her fingers slide down the man's hairy chest. A smirk was pounded right into his face, he enjoyed how this was going.

Birch proceeded to toying with his eyebrows. She let her fingers glide side to side on them and then she rubbed his temples in a circular motion. Slowly she began to speak. "His wicked sense of humor….suggests exciting sex. Her fingers, no his fingers they focus on her. A touch is…" Birch gently brought down her fingers to his lips and smiled. "He's Venus as a Boy."

۞

Quickly she shot up from the floor leaving the Frenchman on the floor dumbfounded. What had just happened? One moment he was being fondled by the beauty and another he was being ditched. 'Fucking bitch' he thought. He quickly got up and followed Björk who was heading back to her room with a pen in her hand. She took a seat, pulled out her black book from her bag and began to write in it. Francis sat next to her and peeped in on what she was writing. Perhaps she was going to write him a love letter?

۞

While the whole event with Birch and France was going, Iceland was with Sindri giving him a full tour of Iceland. How he loved Sindri. He looked exactly like Björk and even rubbed his nose when he was upset like her. You know sometimes Iceland wished he was a human so he could have been with Björk and Sindri for only one hundred years. How badly he didn't want to outlive them. Sindri even told him that when Iceland was lonely after they had died that he was free to think of them or to pull them down from the heavens for a visit.

۞

"His wicked sense of humor,

Suggests exciting sex!

His fingers they focus on her,

Touch's he's Venus as a boy!"

Björk smiled at the Frenchman next to her. Thanks to him she got down the first part of her new song. Even if he was a flirting bastard at least he was useful. Even if she let him and herself get that far.."Thanks France."

"Please Birch my dear how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Francis~ I simply cannot take your beautiful voice calling me France non non!" Francis gave a small wink to her and placed an arm around her. Björk quickly swung that arm the other way around and smacked him with her book. She pouted slightly and smiled. He wasn't so bad after all…

"How many times do I have to tell you _Francis_ to stop trying to get into my pussy?" With that they both laughed. To be honest both of them were quite the sexual beasts. However Birch knew how to control herself and not scare off people by being all horny in front of them unlike Francis.

۞

Now that that little event was over with, Björk began to read a book she was given by Iceland. It was called 'Story of The Eye'. It was quite passionate really and Birch didn't expect someone like Iceland to give her such a gift. Perhaps he wanted to share his knowledge. Little did Björk know that the book she was reading was practically Iceland's way of telling her he loved her and wanted nothing more than to have those hot moments in the book with her. To be honest he didn't want to do everything with her like having sex next to a dead body or shoving eggs and other nasty things into her anus or vagina, no but he did want to have hot and passionate well you know what.

To be honest the book grew onto Björk, regardless of how nasty and disturbing it was. Even if this book was written in 1928, it was still grotesque now in the nineties. The best part was that the book was a rebel like her!

As Björk began to read the scene about how the main character began to shove eggs, hard boiled eggs, raw eggs and spiked eggs into his partner Simone's vagina and anus to stimulate pleasure, an odd thought came into mind. What if her uncompleted song 'Venus as a Boy' had a video? What if that video featured eggs? Nothing like in the story but still the concept of pleasure through the juicy gushing of eggs flowing deep within you, what if that was the concept for this song? Pure pleasure achieved through something so pure. Of course this idea was perfect! Birch wanted pleasure from the country and nothing more so the song and video would give the idea of sexual desires and nothing more. However she wouldn't tell him that part~

As soon as Iceland got back home with her son, Björk grabbed Sindri and put him to sleep and dashed towards Iceland grabbing his hands. She gently closed in on his and whispered something in his ear.

**Also sorry about the whole egg thing it really is in the story, you should check it out on wiki! Reading that book kinda helped me write this. Also I rated this whole thing MA+ for a reason! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 is here! I had fun writing this one it was awesome! Enjoy!**

"What do you think of me Iceland?" Those words gently floated out of Björk's mouth and into the nation's ear. Iceland blushed deeply and felt his core explode into a million ribbons. How could he tell her his love for her? He had seen her bounce from one man to another and even to women. How could he? He felt as if his heart was being tied up, the string choking it more and more. Gently he spoke back to her holding back the nervousness he was feeling.

"Well y-your beautiful and a very emotional person." And with that Birch pulled away from him, spun around a few times and smiled. She began to hum a tune, and then made a loud noise. In other words that tune didn't fit. Eventually she found a tune (not the official one), and began to sing to Iceland.

"He believes in a beauty, he's Venus as a boy. He believes in a beauty, andchanaaaaaaa."

۞

The year was 1992 and The Sugarcubes had already disbanded. Sure they were all still friends and still managing Bad Taste but Björk wanted to keep on going with her musical career. So with the help of One Little Indian records, she was able to produce her new album 'Debut' a year later. The album contained ten songs. Out of all those songs on the album only two were dedicated to Björk's special friend, Iceland. Venus as a Boy, and Like Someone in Love were dedicated purely to Iceland. However since the majority of people don't know that personified countries exist, Birch simply left the dedication out.

However Iceland himself has no clue as to why Like Someone in Love was dedicated to him. He loved her but she didn't. Why would she sing this to him? Unless she really did and was hiding it from him.. Only Björk and Francis know why. It started off as a normal day at Francis' house; he had invited the Icelandic pop sensation Björk to his home. Francis had heard she was planning on moving from her small little home in Iceland, of course he wanted her to live at his home. She was a sexy thing at the time and Francis knew she was like wine and cheese; she would get tastier over time. So he invited her over for tea and dessert.

As Birch was sitting in his living room she was holding her son Sindri close to her. He was fussing about how he wanted to go back to Iceland and be with Mr. Iceland and not here because the French smelled. "Please mama? I want to go back, I don't like it here. Nothing against Mr. Princess."

Björk simply laughed and patted his head. Oh how she loved her beloved Sindri, they were like twins and she always wanted him near her.

Just then the Frenchman walked in with a tray of treats and tea. He served Birch first of course and gave her son an éclair. Out of simple curiosity Francis asked her a question. "Say mon cher, and Sindri what are your favorite animals?" Sindri of course went first.

"I really like cats! I want one and I want to name it Iceland." With a giggle the boy sank into his éclair. Birch smiled at him and spoke to Francis. "I love animals! I really like pandas. I think they're sexy, to be quite honest. I like so many though. I like fish and I like jellyfish- I think they're gorgeous. I really like plants a lot too. Do you know who David Attenborough is? I really love his DVDs. I like to watch those nature documentaries a lot."

After a while of chit chatting and getting a tour of France, Björk figured out the reason he invited her. He just wanted to fuck her. _Like always_, but Birch was smarter than that and she simply told him this. "If I want to live in a different country pertaining to Europe then I think I will pick England. The man has bushy eyebrows and it reminds me of the monsters I used to see when I was a child. Good memories." She knew France and England hated each other.

Francis smiled softly at her. "You should really stay with Iceland. You know he is so proud of you." Birch smiled back at him. "I know but...I feel like a burden and plus I want to see new things." France sighed a bit and poked her forehead. "You know he is in love with you. You are so blind sometimes non?" Björk laughed and began to walk away. "I know that! I shall write the song he should have dedicated to me!" And with that she went back to Iceland with Sindri leaving the Frenchman pissed off and disappointed. The song ended up becoming the song we all know today as Like Someone in Love.

۞

It was time for Birch to move on from her small little island. Not that she hated the place or anything its just that she felt England had more to offer in the way of inspiration and assets. Plus she wanted to screw over France. So with everything already at her new home in England and Sindri being taken care of by France, Björk met up with Iceland one last time.

Iceland felt a bit betrayed by Björk after all he had helped her throughout her whole life, but it was expected. People grow bored of him and his small country. However Björk didn't feel that way. Instead she felt like she was doing him a favor by leaving. Not only that but the reason she wanted to go to England is that so she could become more refined.

So there she was sitting in front of Iceland in a café. She didn't know what to tell him other than she would miss him and she would always come back during the holidays to visit. However she wanted to say more but she was so frustrated! After a while of just sitting there in awkward silence and holding back rubbing her nose (because Iceland knows that when she rubs her nose she is upset), she finally spoke up. "I am very stupid, I am intelligent, I'm clumsy, I'm a coward, I'm funny. I'm witty, I'm a five year old and I'm a sixty year old, and I don't want to let any of these things go. But I want to change into someone who you would bring to meetings so I am leaving to England to become better, to improve my music and writing skills and to make you more proud of me. So I will miss you very much but this isn't a goodbye yet!"

Iceland stared at her in shock. He didn't realize her true reasons behind her moving. With this he became happy and calm again. His chakras became aliened and he felt much better. Iceland was about to say something when Birch busted out laughing saying this, "I sometimes fall into the trap of doing what I think I should be doing rather than what I want to be doing. But…this time I will do what I want because I said so, and no one not even you can stop me."

Iceland smiled at her and stood up holding out his arm. "Come on I want to take you somewhere." She stood up linking her arm with his and they skipped to the roof of his house.

۞

As they sat on the roof of the nation's house they spoke about each other's plans. Iceland wanted to find out the origin of his people. He also wanted Norway to leave him alone. Björk was on the process of writing her new album Post. She explained to him how the album was about her posting her feelings about her country, the fact that she was moving and how she felt about that and most importantly her feelings about him. She told him how she wanted to redesign the cover of the album to be like a postcard, so when she sent him a copy it would be a postcard and he could hear what she was trying to tell him.

"A lot of times poetry is the only thing that can sort my head. It's one of the vital parts of my life now. As sleeping or eating or fucking or music. So with Post its like a sorting of my feelings about everything that is going on."

Iceland smiled at her. He completely understood and knew that his beloved Björk wouldn't forget him.

**SOB Poor Icy so in love with her~ For anyone expecting any romance between them sorry but Birch is going with the flow and will eventually remarry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight notice guys: There will be fighting in this chapter and yes it really happened!**

The year was 1996 and Post had been a huge hit. Björk had been touring all over the world with her son Sindri and was becoming more and more famous. Even other countries would come up to her and ask for an autograph. Just the other day Alfred came up to her and patted her. "You know for an Eskimo you're kinda hot!" That gave Alfred brownie points.

Thankfully she always had England to return to and nothing was going wrong. Well that's what she thought and knew.

She had been dating Goldie, she had dyed her hair orange then dyed it back to black and had gone on many tours promoting the new album. Now all that was left was to travel to Bangkok for one last tour. So Birch packed her things up, Sindri's things up and headed off to Thailand. Much to Birch's dismay the trip was long, boring, and the worst part was that Sindri and she got quite sick. During the whole ordeal Birch listened to I Miss You which of course was dedicated to Iceland. She heard it over and over and cried during the process.

Thankfully after hours of waiting on that plane and of pesty reporters, Björk was able to grab all her luggage and head out peacefully out of the airport with her son. She was quite protective of him and refused to let any reporters speak to him, she didn't want them to destroy his innocence. However as she was walking out of the airport that one pesky reporter, what was her name? Laura or was it Julie? Either way she said those magical words that set off a chain of plundering volcanoes in Björk.

"Welcome to Bangkok!" The reporter laughed afterwards and Björk quickly turned around and slapped her hand causing the reporters hand to swerve into her own face.

With that Björk took the opportunity to grab the reporters arm (the one that contained the microphone), and slapped her upside the head. Finally Björk was able to bring her down to the floor and smashed her head down into the pavement about fifteen times before she was pulled away by her friends and the musicians who were to perform with her.

As they walked away leaving the scene behind, Björk tried to escape and return back to the reporter. Before she could she was dragged into her tour band and never saw that cunt again. Her record company released a statement saying that the reporter had been pestering Birch and her son for over four days.

The worst part was the reporter was from England, so in other words she had been following around Birch like a _stalker_.

Thankfully while all of this was going on her son was already in the van fast asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I just wanted to leave it at that. Also can anyone spot any hints for the next chapter? (for those of you who already know about Bjork IRL please don't spoil it)**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Chapter

**This is it guys last chapter! It was a ton of fun writing this, I might do a few more stories about Vespertine or Medulla. However I won't get to Volta because I have not heard that album and by then Birch's life gets kinda calm and boring LOL! Also I might do a fic of the movie Drawing Restraint 9 and replace Matthew with Iceland haha! Thanks guys!**

Just when Björk thought all of that drama was over and she could get back to writing Homogenic, on September 12, an obsessed fan, Ricardo Lopez sent an acid bomb letter to Björk's home in London and recorded an eighteen hour video about his obsession with her, how he wanted to destroy and rebuild her, how he hated the fact that she was dating a black man and other things such as love and what not. Towards the end of the video the man had shaved his head, painted his head and committed suicide. The simple question remained: Was he a sadistical fucker looking for attention? Or was he just plain insane?

This made Birch feel like her world had shattered. She felt so weird and just wanted to disappear. She went to therapy and talked about how this year was such a hard year for her and how she just felt so different. Björk felt as if she couldn't be herself anymore. Her therapist suggested changing her personality or something along those lines. Birch didn't know what to do. At some point she thought of suicide so she could escape the pain but in the end she ended up singing to herself in her kitchen, adding a new song to her upcoming album Homogeneous.

Björk had seen the video over and over and the words of wanting to be the biggest influence on her life stuck with her. He had said over and over he wanted to be the one to kill her. She felt so broken so torn apart. The only person she could think of that could help her was Iceland. So after going through press conferences and telling the world she wanted to drop her cute act and wanted to turn more vocal and more mature in her writing and singing, she took the next flight to Iceland.

When she finally got there she saw Iceland walking with Norway on the street. Björk ran to him with her arms wide open and hugged him there interrupting Norway's speech. Sure he liked Björk because of his little brother Iceland but to be honest he found her music to be garbage. Nothing against her but yeah.

Iceland managed to take this as an excuse to ditch Norway and took Birch to his home. They sat in the living room drinking tea. He noticed how she would look deeply into her cup and float off into her own magical world. He murmured something and she snapped her head upwards and smiled.

"In my head, as a kid I always had this romantic idea of me in a lighthouse with a pipe organ, being a composer, and kind of doing it all myself. I didn't need any outside stimulus. Also, because I enjoyed being on my own so much, I never really understood the word 'loneliness'. As far as I was concerned, I was in an orgy with the sky and the ocean, and with nature. However after what happened I just can't stand being with myself you know? I think that's why people have friends or get married because they can't stand being with themselves. They just can't take themselves seriously so they need someone there to watch over them. Right now…I need you to watch over me." She stood up from her chair and sat down next to Iceland wrapping her arms around him.

Sure Ice was saddened about everything that happened to his beloved Birch but if it weren't for all that she wouldn't be hugging him or snuggling against him. Hey he enjoying seeing the bright side of things, don't judge!

He gently put an arm around her and spoke to her gently. "If there's anything you need, anything, may it be the end of selling your albums in Iceland or killing someone just ask. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

That made her smile and gave her the inspiration for her new album _Homogeneous._

۞

After her meeting with Iceland, Birch decided to change the name of her album from Homogeneous to Homogenic. She began to write the song Jóga. Not only was it dedicated to her best friend Jóga, but also to her best friend Iceland. She wanted it to be like a national anthem of some sorts. Well not really but something Icelandic people would find as memorable and a classic.

When Björk showed the song to Iceland he found himself with tears pouring down his eyes. Why was she always doing this? Making so many songs just for him, when all he wanted was for her to continue coming back to Iceland for Christmas like she was doing now. But he knew that once Birch set her mind to something she would never stop until she reached whatever the hell she wanted.

About a year later her new album Homogenic was released a month later than expected, and Björk decided to retire for a bit. In 2000 she took the role of Selma in Dancer in the Dark and produced the soundtrack. Iceland owns the first copy produced of every album Birch has made. And France? Well let's just say he's masturbating to her new song/video Pagan Poetry which was released a year later.

The End.

**Okay here's the list of songs (also future songs) that Birch dedicated to Ice-kun~!**

**Debut; Venus as a Boy & Like Someone in Love**

**Post; I Miss You, Hyperballad, Isobel, & Enjoy**

**Homogenic; All Neon Like, Joga, Bachelorette, & All is Full of Love**

**Selma Songs; Scatterheart**

**Vespertine; Hidden Place (because this album practically was dedicated to Barney haha)**

**Greatest Hits; The whole album was dedicated to him and her son Sindri. **

**Medulla; Show Me Forgiveness, Where is the Line (because of what was going on with countries so this was pretty much to all the nations), Who Is It (carry my joy on the left, carry my pain on the right), and Ancestors. **

**Volta; Innocence **

**Biophilia; None. (because this album was dedicated to herself and how she has grown up)**

**BTW my favorite album is Homogenic, which is your guys fav?**


End file.
